


Keep Your Heart Beating

by Raven_TheDeathGod



Series: VanderTales [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Male MC, Alpha Vanderwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, Beta Females MC, Beta Jaehee, Beta Yoosung, Choi Saeran is So Done, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger) is Done, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Saeran, Omega Saeyoung, Omega Verse, Protective Vanderwood, Slow Romance, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) Backstory, alpha zen, omega jumin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_TheDeathGod/pseuds/Raven_TheDeathGod
Summary: Vanderwood era un alfa que había aprendido desde joven a negar la existencia de su destinado. Saeyoung era un omega que, desde niño, rogaba cada noche encontrar el suyo.Cuando ambos varones se encuentran en una agencia de inteligencia en la cual prohíben enamorarse, saben que su romance será todo menos fácil.Lo bueno es que ambos disfrutan de la adrenalina que su relación puede ofrecerles.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Vanderwood, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Series: VanderTales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701862
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras sus sentidos empezaban a regresar a su funcionamiento normal. Comenzó a estirarse lentamente haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran y así funcionasen correctamente. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación para notar la misma oscuridad de siempre.

El reloj de pared marcaba las tres de la mañana, lo que explicaba porque aún no habían rastros del astro rey en el cielo. Aunque la situación no era de extrañar para él, pues siempre se levantaba antes de que fuese una hora "decente". Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y trató de ignorarlo por el bien de su estabilidad mental.

El joven observó por última vez su habitación antes de levantarse y encaminarse al baño. Estaba demasiado cansado como para procesar de manera correcta lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Así que necesitaba despejarse de inmediato, porque no iba a lidiar con el dúo de omegas que vivían con él si seguía sintiendo tanto sueño.

Pobre niño. Debió hacerle caso a sus instintos de alfa y correr a buscar a su madre y a su hermana.

**——————————————————————————**

Vanderwood observó fijamente a la dupla de hermanos y al resto de miembros del RFA y se preguntó cómo había dejado que el Choi mayor lo arrastrara hasta la fiesta. Estaba seguro de que había pasado días negándose a ir a aquel evento, pero ahora estaba ahí. La sonrisa traviesa que le envió el pelirrojo era suficiente recordatorio de cómo quedó atrapado en esa situación.

Su mente iba a maldecir mil y un veces a su destinado. Porque era el que siempre lo metía en estas situaciones tan incomodas.

Y lo peor, es que a su alfa no le importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengo con un proyecto que se actualizará de manera MUY irregular, pero acabará tarde o temprano.
> 
> Este es un pequeño regalo para un grupo excepcional de personitas, y se irá actualizando cuando se porten bien.
> 
> Gracias por leer, y cualquier idea que quieran aportar es aceptada.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Before I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanderwood no siempre fue el Vanderwood que Seven conoció.

Cuando alguien se lo preguntaba, lo primero que Marion recordaba al pensar en su niñez era a su madre. La dulce omega que había madurado demasiado pronto debido a su embarazo adolescente y al abandono del alfa que le había embarazado. Marion nunca lo había mencionado, pero sabía cuánto le dolía a su madre y a su hermana el que aquel alfa les abandonara por otra familia.

Su hermana mayor, Alexa, había vivido tranquila siendo el sol de su madre, abuela y tío durante años. Había crecido sin un padre, pero eso jamás le importó debido a la maravillosa familia que tenía. Incluso el nuevo esposo de su madre era agradable y amable con ella. No todos los niños tenían la suerte de tener un padrastro como él, así que la castaña agradecía su suerte infinitamente.

Sin embargo, cuando cumplió 5, ella había pedido un hermano menor y su madre había prometido que algún día se lo daría. Un año y medio después, el pequeño Marion estaba siendo el juguete personal de su hermana mayor. Algo que era un milagro, pues todos temían que la niña se sintiese desplazada por su hermano. Pero donde unos eran felices, unos también comenzaban a sufrir.

El alfa que le había dado su ADN a la madre de los niños enfermó poco después y su hija no tuvo corazón para dejarlo solo. Ella amaba a su padre con todo su corazón y jamás fue capaz de guardarle rencor, a pesar de que los había abandonado junto a su hermano desde que eran muy pequeños. Para ella, él era el ser más importante de su vida, incluso sobre sus hijos.

El padre del niño había tomado sus cosas poco después de su última pelea con la mujer debido a su desatención por su hogar y se había ido de la casa sin luchar por su hijo. El beta no tenía corazón para arrebatar al pequeño de las manos de su ex, pues sabía que él no tenía tiempo para cuidarlo y ella estaría aún más destrozada si se lo llevaba. Al menos, eso era lo que Marion se había obligado a creer para no odiar a su padre por abandonarlo a la dulce edad de 3 años.

Un par de años después de aquel fiasco, su madre había conocido otro beta y se había casado con él. Un hombre que había dividido las opiniones de toda la familia y había terminado con Alexa y Marion viviendo en diferentes casas. Aunque el beta no había sido capaz de alejar al menor del dúo de betas y de la niña sin presentar como lo había hecho con su madre.

La relación entre ellos fue buena, siempre y cuando el pequeño jamas mencionase al resto de la familia. Su padrastro realmente tenía poca apreciación por su abuela y el niño notó que todo se le dificultaba a su madre cuando ella salía como tema de conversación. Esto lo obligó a hablar de los demás lo menos posible, causando que sus visitas a su hermana se viesen reducidas porque él no las pedía lo suficiente.

Con el paso de su infancia Marion había aprendido a callar y reprimir sus sentimientos. Nada bueno le terminaba pasando si era sincero con lo que pedía, porque todo terminaba en una espiral de decepciones que parecía no acabar jamás. Incluso situaciones como la boda de su tío hicieron que fuese más duro en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Porque, ante él, estaba otra muestra de que las parejas no funcionaban jamás. El amor siempre era un problema y era mejor erradicarlo de su sistema.

Aquello fue el inicio del fin de los sentimientos del joven de cabellos castaños y piel nívea.

**——————————————————————————**

Uno de los eventos que el joven de ojos chocolate aun recordaba de su infancia era cuando su hermana tuvo su presentación de casta. Alexa había llorado por el calor que sentía, se había quejado de lo mucho que le dolía su cuerpo e incluso había golpeado a su madre sin querer porque decía que todo olía extraño. La única persona que podía estar cerca de Alexa durante aquellos momentos era su hermano menor y su abuela.

Para el pequeño eso fue lo mejor del mundo, pues significaba que pasaría más tiempo con su hermana y menos tiempo en una casa con un hombre alcohólico que estaba llevando por pasos de fumadora a su madre. Esa situación era la ideal para que la mujer reaccionase y comenzase a pensar de manera correcta en el futuro de sus hijos. Hijos que aun la necesitaban con vida.

Pero lo que para él era felicidad, para su hermana era tragedia. La vida de la pequeña se había vuelto más difícil luego de ese momento. Los supresores, los celos y los alfas idiotas que se le acercaban en la escuela tratando de cortejarla para tener un polvo rápido y luego dejarla. Algo que se ganaba varios golpes de la chica. Porque ella podría ser cualquier cosa, pero fácil no iba a ser una de esas cosas.

Ante aquella abrumadora realidad el castaño se preguntó si él podría crecer y ser alguien capaz de proteger a su madre y a su hermana. Él estaba dispuesto a venderle su alma al diablo con tal de proteger a las mujeres de su vida y que estas fuesen felices. Aun si él no creía en cosas como el amor y destinados, sabía que ello les daba esperanza a ambas. Así que él solo podía pedir por hacerse más fuerte hasta que esas personas correctas apareciesen en la vida de sus mujeres.

Al parecer el cielo o la entidad superior que los vigilaba lo escuchó, porque, cuando cumplió 11 años, se presentó como un alfa. El único alfa que su pequeña familia tenía, por lo que, ahora era su deber proteger a su familia cercana y evitar que los malos tocaran a los que amaba. Algo que era difícil cuando no había nadie que lo controlase y le ayudara a saber ser un alfa hecho y derecho.

Su abuelo había sido el único alfa de su familia y había muerto cuando él tenía dos años debido al cáncer. Así que no había forma de que este le ayudase a ser un bueno alfa, a menos que lo tratara de invocar con un tablero de ouija. Aunque no creía que fuese su mejor modelo a seguir.

Mientras había estado con vida, aquel sujeto fue la pesadilla andante de su abuela. La pobre beta había renunciado a tantas cosas con tal de que el alfa le dejase en paz o la escogiese como su única mujer, y al final ninguna de las cosas sirvió de nada. Porque ella solo era una de tantas en su lista, pero por esa misma razón, él jamás dejó que fuese de otro.

Y si así era el abuelo de Marion, él no quería tener relación con los hermanos de este. Porque sus tíos abuelos podrían haber aprendido lo mismo que su abuelo y podrían tratar de hacer que él repitiese el patrón. Así que, no gracias. Prefería encontrar sus propios medios para aprender a ser un alfa.

El castaño había aprendido lo posible de los maestros en la escuela, los libros de las bibliotecas y del internet. Pero lo teórico jamás sabría totalmente apegarse a lo práctico. Y por más información que tuviese de su condición, no significaba que supiese bien cómo actuar cuando el momento llegase.

Fue por eso que agradeció la intervención de uno de los primos lejanos de su abuela. El alfa había llegado como caído del cielo y le había explicado cómo actuar, cómo entenderse y cómo controlarse. En un año, el pequeño había aprendido lo necesario para enfrentar a sus demonios.

El problema fue que los demonios le tomaron desprevenido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, cualquier recomendación es bienvenida.  
> El titulo del capítulo procede de la canción Before I Met You de Cody Fry.


End file.
